See you again
by 220734khageswara
Summary: [cerita ini juga ada di part 8 The Title]/Sang elang tidak menyangka jika pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir.../09x12/Shounen-Ai


_**220734khageswara's present**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

* * *

 **See you again**

 _Pairing: Hyuga x Matsuyama_

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst (?), Romance, AU (Alternate-Universe), OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak), chara death, suddenly rate M_

* * *

Pemuda bermata tajam bak elang itu tampak senyum-senyum sendiri. Digenggamnya secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan berbahasa Inggris. Kazumasa Oda, sahabat karibnya sejak SD yang juga satu tim dengannya di Consadole Sapporo itu menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Lo kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Jadi gila gitu deh!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan muka sumringah. "Emang gak boleh? Tau gak, ini surat dari Inggris, dari klub Manchester United! Gue bakalan ditransfer kesana lho!"

Hikaru Matsuyama, begitulah nama pemuda itu. Julukan _Hokkai no Arawashi (Wild Eagle from Northern Sea)_ telah melekat padanya dan menjadi pahlawan sepakbola bagi rakyat wilayah Jepang Utara ini. Sekarang ini dia adalah pemain andalan Consadole Sapporo yang juga menjadi kapten di tim itu. Baru sekitar dua tahun udah ada kabar transfer? Ke tim _Red Devil_ yang terkenal? Wow, Matsuyama jadi merasa superior.

"Emang klub udah tau?" tanya Oda.

"Udah, ini gue dapet dari pelatih. Wow! Akhirnya gue bisa debut internasional kayak Tsubasa, Hyuga, Akai, Aoi dan Wakabayashi!" seru Matsuyama dengan semangat. Oda pun bertepuk tangan untuk Matsuyama.

"Selamat ya, Matsuyama. Hehehehe. Jadinya gue sendirian nih yang main di CS. Hahaha."

"Nanti gue juga pulkam kok kalo sempat." senyum di wajah _stoic_ Matsuyama belum juga pudar. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga. Biasanya Matsuyama merasa minder karena kemampuannya masih di bawah siapapun, bahkan dengan Misaki maupun Misugi (yang notabene punya penyakit serius) pun dia kalah. Maka dari itu, ketika tawaran dari MU sampai kepadanya, Matsuyama senang bukan main. Berarti permainannya diakui oleh klub besar penguasa Old Trafford itu.

~000~

Jam 5 sore, jam pulang untuk anggota klub. Matsuyama pulang terakhir karena dia bertemu dengan pihak manajemen klub CS. Setelah mendapat penjelasan ini-itu, akhirnya seorang Hikaru Matsuyama fix ditransfer dari Consadole Sapporo ke klub Manchester United. Sebuah prestasi brilian. Sudah pasti keberhasilan Matsuyama masuk ke media massa baik media cetak maupun elektronik. Matsuyama berpikir, pasti teman-temannya (terutama Misaki dan Misugi) akan merasa iri padanya karena sudah memulai _start_ duluan.

"Hm, harus cepat pulang. Gue harus hubungin dia." gumam Matsuyama sendirian. Dengan langkah cepat, dia pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Matsuyama masuk dan menyalakan lampunya. Tidak ada siapapun. Wajar, Matsuyama masih berstatus tunangan dengan Yoshiko namun gadis manis itu masih menyelesaikan studinya di Amerika sehingga pernikahan mereka ditunda beberapa tahun ke depan. Melihat keadaan begini, Matsuyama lebih terlihat sebagai pemuda lajang, bukan seorang pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Smartphone miliknya langsung dinyalakan dan langsung menghubungi seseorang secara video call. Sudah pasti dia menghubungi tunangannya dulu. Lima menit, sepuluh menit... tidak diangkat oleh si do'i di ujung dunia sekarang. Ah, Matsuyama baru ingat, sore di Jepang berarti pagi subuh di Amerika. Tentu saja gadis kesayangannya itu belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sulitnya berkomunikasi dengan seseorang di belahan dunia lainnya karena kendala perbedaan jam.

Matsuyama langsung mengalihkannya dengan menghubungi seseorang lagi. Seseorang yang merupakan orang pertama yang wajib diberitahu bagi Matsuyama. Panggilan itu ditanggapi oleh seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah mengelap keringatnya.

"Halo! Matsuyama, itu lo?"

Matsuyama pun _blushing_ melihat pemuda itu. Ya, dia adalah Kojiro Hyuga, salah satu pemain andalan Samurai Blue yang bermain untuk tim Juventus, tim terkenal dari Italia. Hyuga yang sedang mengelap keringatnya itu memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Matsuyama? Lo ngapain diem gitu? Lo yang nelpon kan?"

"Eh, sori sori! Hyuga, lagi ngapain? Latihan?"

"Iya, ini lagi _break_ dulu. Tumben lo nelpon?"

"Eh, ada kabar gembira! Gue bakalan ditransfer ke MU! Ke Inggris lho!"

"Ah masa? Belum ada beritanya juga?" Hyuga langsung celingukan mencari koran yang terbit hari ini di _bench_ pemain. Siapa tau kabar itu sudah ada di koran hari ini. Ketika koran sudah di tangannya, Hyuga langsung membuka tiap halaman koran itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Lo mau ngusilin gue, Matsuyama?" kata Hyuga keki.

"Nggak kok. Beneran! Yah, soalnya gue baru dikasih taunya hari ini. Nanti juga ada kok."

"Baguslah." kata Hyuga pendek. Matsuyama langsung ngambek karena jawaban Hyuga yang terkesan cuek.

"Apaan sih? Jawabannya kok gitu doang?"

"Pas gue pindah ke Italia aja, lo gak ngucapin apa-apa kok! Masih mending gini!"

"Iye sori." Matsuyama menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kapan lo berangkat?"

"Besok lusa. Kenapa, Hyuga?"

"Nanti gue sama tim Juventus bakalan tinggal di Inggris dulu beberapa hari. Ada _friendly match_ antara Manchester United vs Juventus. Lo bakal beruntung kalo lo datang trus tau-tau masuk _starter team_ pas lawan Juventus."

"Masa? Jadi transfernya gue ini pas mau _friendly match?_ Gila, kalo gitu gue gak bisa semudah itu kali masuk _starter team_!"

"Bisa aja kok. Dulu aja gue bisa, walaupun mainnya gak maksimal. Lo tau sendiri kan?"

"Iya."

"Nanti gue jemput lo di bandara. Eh, udah dulu ya! Gue mau latihan lagi! Ciao!"

Eh? Jantung Matsuyama berdegup kencang. Hyuga akan menjemputnya nanti? Apakah nanti dia akan berhadapan lagi dengan Hyuga di lapangan seperti zaman SD? Matsuyama mulai gundah. Gundah bukan karena takut, akan tetapi karena hal lain.

Dua pemuda itu bertemu ketika pertandingan antar SD di Yomiuri Land. Hanya karena Matsuyama tidak sengaja menyenggol Hyuga, pemuda kulit tan itu langsung menampar Matsuyama dengan keras sehingga Matsuyama jengkel setengah mati. Konfrontasi Meiwa vs Furano itu menjadi saksi bisu dari awal perkenalan dua pemuda yang sama-sama keras hati dan memiliki julukan-julukan hewan buas. Harimau vs Elang.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Matsuyama semakin peduli dengan Hyuga. Mau bagaimanapun kerasnya Hyuga, Matsuyama pun tidak bermasalah bahkan dia bisa mendikte Hyuga dengan mudahnya. Hyuga pun menurut saja jika Matsuyama yang menyuruh dia. Teman-teman setimnya pun heran, mengapa Hyuga dan Matsuyama bisa akur seperti itu padahal dulunya mereka adalah musuh.

Wakil kapten timnas Jepang 'Golden Generation' itu memiliki pandangan lain tentang Hyuga. Iya, pandangan lain. Pandangan yang tidak wajar untuk seorang pemuda normal. Setiap Matsuyama melihat Hyuga, hatinya kebat-kebit seperti saat dia bertemu tunangannya, Yoshiko. Kok aneh? Matsuyama menepis hal itu jauh-jauh, namun pada akhirnya Matsuyama pun mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Hyuga baik secara profesionalitas kerja maupun pribadinya.

Matsuyama berharap, semoga dirinya bisa ditempatkan di _starter team_ , terutama saat melawan Juventus, timnya Hyuga.

~000~

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Matsuyama pun berhijrah ke tanah Sherlock Holmes, Inggris. Di bandara Heathrow, London, Matsuyama berjalan ke petugas imigrasi disana untuk konfirmasi Setelah urusan ini-itu, Matsuyama pun berjalan keluar. Benar saja, Hyuga berada di ruang lobi dan sedang sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya.

"Hyuga!" panggil Matsuyama. Hyuga pun melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, udah sampe aja lo? Gimana rasanya sampe di Inggris? _Welcome to United Kingdom_ , Hikaru Matsuyama."

"Yah, gue kaget aja. Terutama kaget karena lo disini."

"Kan gue udah janji mau jemput lo. Mumpung gue disini. Kalo gue masih di Italia ya gak mungkin gue jemput."

Jantung Matsuyama mulai berdebar-debar. Dia tidak menyangka jika janji Hyuga itu ditepatinya. Matsuyama pun langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari bandara.

"Heh, lo mau kemana?" tanya Hyuga setelah nyaris ditinggal oleh pemuda itu.

"Ke markas tim MU!" jawab Matsuyama. Sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Goblok banget sih! Gue tau kok jalannya! Jangan ngibrit gitu aja!"

Hyuga pun langsung menyetop taksi dan menarik Matsuyama masuk ke dalam taksi itu. Setelah memasukan barang-barang ke bagasi, taksi itu melaju ke tempat yang dituju, yakni stadion Old Trafford. Di dalam taksi, mereka berdua pun hanya diam seribu bahasa sampai akhirnya Matsuyama memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Hyuga."

"Iya kenapa?"

"Kenapa lo niat jemput gue? Gak ada latihan?"

"Iya gak ada. Pemain lain pada ke klub malam, karaoke lah, main game..., gue jemput lo aja sekalian jalan-jalan."

"Lo kayak sotoy banget kayak lo udah tinggal bertahun-tahun aja disini."

"Gunanya bahasa Inggris apa coba? Ya tanya dong! Masa diem-diem aja..."

"Iya dah."

"Lagian gue penasaran, gimana bisa pemain sepakbola kayak lo bisa sampe sini. Ahahaha..."

"Ah, sombong banget sih."

Matsuyama merengut bete sementara Hyuga ketawa dengan lepasnya. Tak terasa taksi ini sampai di Kota Manchester, tepatnya di stadion Old Trafford. Matsuyama pun pergi kesana setelah disambut dengan para pejabat tim tersebut.

~000~

"Bagaimana, tuan Matsuyama? Sangat berkesan kah?" tanya Hyuga setelah melihat Matsuyama keluar dengan ekspresi bahagia. Matsuyama pun mengangguk mantap.

"Iya. Gue akan berusaha buat masuk _starter team_ kali ini! Biar bisa ngelawan lo, Hyuga!"

"Boleh juga, hahaha. Gue gak akan kalah sama lo! Gue udah lebih berpengalaman di daratan Eropa ini!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat tinggal sementara bagi Matsuyama. Setelah mendapat satu apartemen di wilayah yang tidak jauh dari Old Trafford, Matsuyama pun mulai menaruh barang-barangnya. Dia pun sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega.

"Calon istri lo udah dikasih tau?" tanya Hyuga sambil duduk di kursi kamarnya Matsuyama.

"Udah kok. Setelah dia wisuda, barulah dia nyusul."

"Ahahaha, begitu ya." kata Hyuga. "Gue mau pamit nih."

"Eh jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Gue..., mau ngucapin makasih banyak sama lo udah mau nemenin disini. Gue jadi ngerepotin, jadinya be..."

Matsuyama tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya didorong oleh Hyuga sampai menyentuh tembok kamarnya. Kini jarak Hyuga dan Matsuyama hanya dihalangi oleh tangan Matsuyama yang menahan tubuh Hyuga.

"Lo gak ngerepotin kok. Gue sendiri yang mau. Jadi lo gak perlu terima kasih segala." kata Hyuga. Wajah Matsuyama memerah dengan hebatnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hyuga mendesaknya seperti ini, kalau bahasa Jepangnya itu adalah _kabe-don_.

"Ng, hentikan Hyuga. Malu-maluin ah!"

"Kok malu-maluin? Pintu kamar lo ketutup, jendela juga. Gak ada yang tau kok."

"Ya, tapi..."

Omongan Matsuyama terhenti karena bibir Hyuga sudah mendarat dengan telak di bibirnya. Matsuyama pun semakin berdebar. Kenapa bisa begini? Refleks, Matsuyama menggigit bibir Hyuga dengan lembut. Alih-alih ingin melepaskan Hyuga, justru yang didapat malah pelukan yang makin erat. Hyuga tidak mau melepaskan Matsuyama begitu saja. Ciuman mereka pun semakin membara ketika Hyuga bermain lidah dengan Matsuyama bahkan tangannya pun mulai meraba pinggang Matsuyama yang tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

BUGH! Matsuyama meninju dada Hyuga sehingga ciuman itu berakhir begitu saja. Hyuga pun terkejut saat itu sementara Matsuyama tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringatnya pun membasahi tubuh Matsuyama saat itu.

"Maaf Hyuga..." gumam Matsuyama pelan. Degup jantungnya semakin cepat ketika Hyuga mendekatinya lagi.

"Maaf kalo gue terlalu lancang ya, Matsuyama." kata Hyuga. "Tapi gue udah bisa nebak kalo lo itu kangen sama gue kan?"

"Hm, iya. Tapi gue gak nyangka kalo jadi begini..."

"Ya udah, gue pulang ya. Kalo pun gue terusin, lo pasti akan menolak." Hyuga melangkah ke pintu keluar. Namun Hyuga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

"Matsuyama..., kesini deh."

Matsuyama menyusul Hyuga yang sudah di depan pintu. Hyuga pun berbalik dan memberikan sesuatu pada Matsuyama. Benda itu adalah _lucky charm_ milik Hyuga yang dulunya pemberian dari Maki Akamine, pacarnya.

"Lho, ini kan jimat lo?"

"Ambil aja. Gue udah gak butuh lagi."

"Maksud lo?"

"Buat lo aja. Siapa tau lebih berguna. Gue pulang ya."

"Mau pulang kemana? Lo tinggal dimana?"

Hyuga pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Matsuyama. Setelah keluar dari kamar itu, Hyuga langsung naik taksi dan berlalu begitu saja.

~000~

Hari-hari yang cukup berat di Old Trafford. Matsuyama harus berusaha keras untuk bermain sebaik mungkin agar bisa naik ke _starter team_. Tentu saja keinginannya itu adalah ingin bertarung melawan tim Juventus, timnya Hyuga. Sudah pasti Hyuga masuk _starter team_ karena kemampuan Hyuga sudah diakui di tim hitam-putih itu..

"Hikaru Matsuyama! Kamu masuk ke _starter team_ dengan posisi volante!"

Pemberitahuan yang benar-benar sangat menggembirakan. Rasanya ingin sekali Matsuyama memberitahu siapapun, terutama Hyuga. Karena ini berarti dia akan berhadapan dengannya di pertandingan sesungguhnya.

Selesai berlatih, semuanya berganti baju di ruang locker. Televisi di ruang locker itu dinyalakan dan muncul _headline news_ yang cukup mencenggangkan para pemain disitu.

' _Kecelakaan beruntun antara taksi dan truk barang di Kota Manchester pada jam 9.30 malam dan mengakibatkan dua orang tewas yakni supir taksi dan penumpangnya. Berikut adalah nama-nama korban tewas...'_

"Ha? Kecelakaan? Kasihan sekali mereka..." gumam salah satu pemain disitu. Matsuyama pun menoleh ke arah televisi dan dirinya pun terkejut luar biasa. Dia melihat daftar nama korban tewas itu dan ada satu nama yang tidak asing lagi bagi Matsuyama.

Kojiro Hyuga.

Nama itu masuk dalam daftar korban tewas kecelakaan itu.

"Yang meninggal itu orang Jepang?"

"Eh, katanya itu _ace striker_ Juventus yang akan melawan kita besok lusa?"

"Astaga, turut berduka cita..."

Matsuyama langsung buru-buru berkemas. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Matsuyama berlari dan mencari taksi. Dia pun langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dimana korban-korban itu disemayamkan. Sesampainya disana, banyak sekali pers menumpuk di pintu masuk. Setelah berhasil masuk ke rumah sakit, Matsuyama menemui dokter disana dan menanyakan hal itu. Setelah diizinkan dokter, Matsuyama masuk ke kamar jenazah. Walaupun dia tidak melihat keadaan Hyuga yang sebenarnya, dengan melihat beberapa orang berbaju tim Juventus itu, Matsuyama sudah menduga bahwa disanalah jasad Hyuga.

"Hyuga..."

~000~

 _Friendly match_ MU vs Juventus dimulai. Ketika para pemain memasuki lapangan, suasana hening sejenak karena sebagai ungkapan duka cita atas kepergian Kojiro Hyuga, sang _ace striker_ Juventus. Di layar LCD itulah, nama Kojiro Hyuga dan fotonya itu ditampilkan. Matsuyama pun hanya diam membisu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" _Lho, ini kan jimat lo?"_

" _Ambil aja. Gue udah gak butuh lagi."_

" _Maksud lo?"_

" _Buat lo aja. Siapa tau lebih berguna. Gue pulang ya."_

Hyuga memberikan _lucky charm_ miliknya beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan itu. Air mata itu pun menetes begitu saja di pipi Matsuyama. Sedih, kesal, sekaligus kecewa. Jimat kecil itu dikalungkan olehnya karena itulah benda peninggalan Hyuga. Matsuyama merasa menyesal, kenapa dia harus membiarkannya pergi saat itu. Mungkin jika dia tetap menahan Hyuga disitu, saat ini mereka akan berhadapan di lapangan hijau ini.

"Kenapa lo pergi, dasar bodoh!"

~000~

 **– THE END –**

 _ **P.S:** judulnya ini diambil dari lagu Wiz Khalifa – See you Again (OST Fast and Furious 7). Lagu yang paling bikin baper menurutku (apalagi video klipnya itu ada scene Vin Diesel dan alm Paul Walker yang pisah jalan itu). Uhuk, jadi baper abis T_T_


End file.
